


You're Invited To The Wedding (Wang Yibo x Xiao Zhan FanFic)

by KiarraOp11



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, YiZhan, wang yibo x xiao zhan - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiarraOp11/pseuds/KiarraOp11
Summary: "Madam, this is your fifth glass of water. Do you want to order something?" The waiter stares at Mrs Wang suspiciously, which only makes her anger rise up more.'This male vixen! He not only took away my son but is disrespectful to his elder!'Though, when the 'male vixen' does arrive........"Here, take this money and leave my son alone!" Mrs Wang slams the check on the table."Auntie, you really think I'm with him for his money?" Xiao Zhan raises his brows in surprise."Or else? Look at you, so handsome, so tall, also good grade, can speak three languages. If not the money, what else does my trashy son has left to offer?"Wang Yibo who's hiding at the table next to them to jump out to save his sweetheart anytime from his mom: ....................."Auntie, it took me a while to withdraw money from bank. But, please allow me to marry your son. I hope Auntie can use my money to help us arrange a grand wedding." The 'male vixen' puts his 'gift' on the table.-----This is the story of a prince from a rich kingdom and his prince from an even bigger empire. Together, they made all their loyal subjects eat dog food every day.  (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, wang - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Ch. 1 - There's a rumour floating around (Pt 1)

"Wang Yibo! Why are you late again?!" 

Everyone turned their heads towards the handsome freshman who made no effort to hide his yawn. 'Ah.. Here we go again..' They all thought in unison.

To be honest, this was nothing new for them. Not a single day went by when the professors were not yelling or scolding Wang Yibo. To them, he was probably the demon who reincarnated as a student of A university to make their lives hell. 

But don't just look at Wang Yibo's lazy appearance and look down on A University! Grabbing the title of No. 1 University in their country and voted the No 1 University where youths want to study, this university is the oldest and most prestigious school with an admission rate of 4.8%. (A/N: This chapter is not sponsored by A University. ㄟ(▔ ,▔)ㄏ) 

But how Wang Yibo managed to get in still remains one of the top ten mysteries of A University. 

"Professor, what are you saying? Isn't it only 7:58 am? The class was supposed to start at 8 am." Yibo made his way at the back of the room and settles down, completely ignoring the fire blazing in the eyes of his professor. In his defence, he didn't see it.

"8 am??!! YOU! Look at the clock! Does it show 8 to you? It's 9:15. The lecture is about to end." 

"Eh? Really, it shows 7:59 am in mine now." Yibo took off his wrist watch and showed innocently, making Ji Li, his seat neighbour and best friend burst out laughing. 

Actually, Yibo really didn't lie. Everyone took a close look at his watch and it did show 7:59 am. Though, if you looked really closely, you would realize that the hands were stuck at 7:59!

"You -" Looking at the evidence, coupled with Yibo's puppy eyes, the professor's anger deflated like balloon. He sighed in frustration, "Don't be late next time. Let's continue with the class."

\------------------------------------------------

It had been over a year since Xiao Zhan came back to his home country and left US where he grew up. When he first moved, he thought he would miss the land he grew up at a lot. Though, the reality proved otherwise. He fell in love with his home and never thought of going back again.

The move also didn't have a big impact on his lifestyle. He had gotten used to pretty much everything here, however, this task still remained to be the most strenuous one: buying breakfast.

Xiao Zhan squinted his eyes a little and stared hard at the chalkboard with the menu written on like it owed him the debt from his last life. Or at least he tried to stare and actually would be able to see if it was not for the tall girl blocking his view.

However, a squinting handsome guy was still a handsome guy. The girl felt his stare and her cheeks started to burn up.

"Geg-"  
"Sister, can you move a little? I can't see the menu."

After looking at this scene, all Lui Zhuo Cheng wanted to do was facepalm and drag his myopic friend away from the poor girl to save her from this embarrassment. You could literally see steam coming out of the top of her head while she looked at the ground like she wanted it to open up and swallow her. 

"Aya.. Xiao Zhan, did you forget your contact lenses again? At least remember to bring your glasses." Lui Zhuo Cheng knocked the 183 cm American born Chinese hard on his head before casually dragging him away.

"Yah! Zhuo Cheng! ." Xiao Zhan started to struggle, like a fish out of water, to get out of Lui Zhuo Cheng's hold. "Why did you hit me? What if I become stupid like you?"

"Stupid like me? Hmph. You'll be at the top of society if you had even 1% of my brain."   
"Top of society? Zhuo Cheng, don't count from backwards again. I knew you were never good at maths."  
"YOU-"  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Cheng ge is the best. So go ahead and order food. Don't let your poor blind friend starving."

Zhao Bai shook his head, frowning "Do you ever even pay?" 

If he didn't know Xiao Zhan since they were in the middle school, he would have never guessed that this stingy guy is the heir of the most successful chain of Chinese Restaurants, The Starless Sky, in US. 

"Auntie, can you give me a milk tea, a soy milk, three steamed stuffed buns and two scallion pancakes?"   
"Wait for a few minutes."  
"Thank you. Oh! And please put some pepper in soy milk, it seems that my friend's throat isn't too well."

\------------------------------------------------

"Yibo! Yibo!" 

"What?" If looks could kill, Ji Li would've been dead by now. But did Ji Li care? No, after being friends (self-proclaimed) with Wang Yibo, this piece of manipulative ice berg, he had acquired a new skill: the power of meditation and devotion towards his idol! 

In order to not murder (as if he could win in the first place), his best friend (again, self-proclaimed), Ji Li had made meditation a part of his daily life.

Hence, not only was Ji Li a meditation expert, his frequent visits to the yoga & meditation classes of his gym had made him one of the best instructors there at a tender age of 21 years. 

However, in the face being able to meet his idol, all the blood from Ji Li's body started to drain out and tried to calm down his heart. "Ah! Yibo! What should I do? Should I go and say hi to senior?" 

Hearing the commotion, Xiao Zhan turned around and sees a... jumping ball? A blur? 'I should've brought my glasses.' 

Though, it's nothing new to him. Ever since he joined A University, Xiao Zhan had been crowned undefeated 'No 1 Person Guys and Girls Want to Date' with an overwhelming number of 98% percent votes.

'They must be a fan?' Okay, let's just establish this fact that Xiao Zhan wasn't a narcissist. He just liked to think that he's that handsome. 

"Yibo! My idol just looked at me!"

"A..... Rabbit?"

******** 

A/N : I had decided to put it all in one chapter but it seems like it got too long and my speed is too slow. It's 2:58 am here and I'm about to drop dead asleep any moment. But I decided to upload this little update first so I hope you all enjoy and can give your opinions. See you all in two days!


	2. Ch. 2 - There's a rumour floating around (Pt 2)

Ji Li thought that he heard wrong for a moment. How could Yibo be willing to speak? And not just one but two words? It looked like sun had started rising from west and pigs to fly.

"Rabbit? Where did you see one? How can a rabbit come inside the cafeteria?" Ji Li questioned.

However, what he got in return was only Yibo's silence. It wasn't like he didn't hear Ji Li's question, just that his eyes refused to let go of the senior's gaze.

Truth to be told, Yibo had seen many attractive people in his life. Some pretty, some handsome. Though, his heart never moved. Maybe it was also due to the fact that he always thought he was approached because they wanted some sort of benefit from him. 

Looking at the beauty in front of him, only one thing came in Yibo's mind, 'How cute. Is the senior mesmerised with my looks?' 

He felt the corner of his lips turn up slightly and walked up to take the empty seat next to the senior, leaving Ji Li shivering in fright. 'Shit! Yibo is smiling! Have I also started seeing things? I can't let my idol be sacrificed to this demon.'

Though, the beauty mesmerised by Yibo's handsome face was actually...... 

'This headache is killing me! I should go to dorm and get my glasses soon.' Xiao Zhan kneaded his temples a little in the hopes of getting some comfort and turned back to his book. 

In these moments, he really missed Zhuo Cheng.. Or his godly notes at at least.

"Damn you, Zhuo Cheng!", Xiao Zhan cursed silently under his breath, taking a sip of his bottle of ginger ale. He always knew that his friend was a demon's spawn but he never thought he would be this evil! 

Xiao Zhan winced in pain by just remembering the tragedy that happened to him this morning. However, before he could dive too deep into his memory lane, he felt a light weight on his shoulders and a sweet voice entered his ears, "Zhan ge, you meanie! How could you just leave me alone in the morning."

\------------------------------------------------

Yibo's step came to an abrupt stop when he saw the tiny flower boy lean on his beauty so intimately. He frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly which made them appear aggressive and dangerous. Unfortunately, the pretty boy was still clinging to his beauty and had his back turned towards Yibo. 

Hence, with his target changed, Yibo was very successful in sending more chills down Ji Li's spine. 

Ji Li couldn't understand the reason of Yibo's overreaction. 

'Did he fall the senior?' A thought sprung up in his mind and Ji Li soon wanted to cry rivers. He felt like a poor farmer who planted the most delicate lotus in his pond and gave it all the nourishment, only for to be stolen by a dirty crow in the middle of the night. 

Don't ask why Ji Li came straight to the conclusion of love at first sight. In his eyes, his idol was an existence who's beauty could even bring down immortals. 

"You know him." The icy cold voice just made the temperature of the library drop by several degrees.

Ji Li took several steps back carefully. Repeating 'I see no evil and I hear no evil' again and again in his heart like a mantra. 

"Oh, these new books look especially good today!"

Now, please don't judge our cute Ji Li. Yes, that was a lame attempt to divert Wang Yibo's attention and he knew it.

"They've been there for a month. I donated them."  
"........." Wow, what a conversation killer.

Of course, this could only be said in his head. After all, Ji Li was still young, single and ready to mingle. 

" You know him." Yibo stated again. 

Yes, it was a statement. He didn't need to ask whether, Ji Li knew the pretty boy or not. Since, unlike him, Ji Li was pretty familiar with most the students in their university. 

"Know who? I don't know anyone at the university. You know how busy I am with the gym and studying." Ji Li looked in to his eyes and lied, making a desperate last attempt at save his idol's chastity. He was sure that Yibo was referring to the senior. 

Was Ji Li so sure that his idol would be bent? No, he was just scared for his mental well-being. Wang Yibo was simply not human! 

"Ji Li."   
"Don't say my name!" Ji Li's legs almost gave out as Yibo's face inched closer and closer. 

\------------------------------------------------

"Fan Xing, can you get down? You're heavy." Xiao Zhan pretended to gasp a little.  
"Heavy? I'm still a full 22 lbs lighter than you." 

Liu Fan Xing snorted before taking a firm seat next to his Zhan ge.

Xiao Zhan sighed a little in his heart before turning back to immerse himself in the sea of books. He didn't dislike Fan Xing.

With Zhou Cheng changing his subjects for the semester, they no longer shared most of the classes together. This left Xiao Zhan no choice but to turn to take an asylum with the books. 

Though, with Fan Xing present, the chances of that happening were next impossible. The gossipmonger of A University was anything but academic. 

Sometimes, it did make a lot of people wonder if Zhou Cheng and Fan Xing were really siblings.

"Oh! Zhan ge, Zhan ge! Look!" The little telltale started again.   
"Sorry, no contacts." Xiao Zhan found the perfect excuse. 

No matter what, today, he was determined to complete this assignment or at least that's what he told himself.

Fan Xing smiled mischievously. "That's fine! Here, see this. " 

He logged in to the school's forum and pulled up a picture quickly, passing it on to Xiao Zhan. "That's Wang Yibo." 

Fan Xing pointed to two blurry figures at a distance after that and it looked like the taller one had the shorter one in a kabedon*! 

"Hehehe... It looks like the second rumour is gonna spread too." Fan Xing giggled like a crazy fan girl as he took his DSLR out of his bag and clicked a perfect snapshot.

Now, please don't ask how Fan Xing was carrying around his expensive as heck DSLR. (A/N: *whispers* shhh.. It's BL logic. Jk.) Don't underestimate the power of the gossip king. Gossip is nothing without evidence. 

" The second rumour?" Xiao Zhan took another glimpse at the picture of the handsome No 1 Freshmen of the Year before turning Fan Xing's phone back.

It would be a lie to say that Xiao Zhan was not interested in Wang Yibo. After all, who won't like a beauty? Especially the ice queen kind, could only look and not touch. However, Xiao Zhan was not the type of person who liked to be a third party in a harmonious relationship. 

"Ah, yeah! The second rumour. The first one is.... Hehehe. Zhan ge, are you interested? Want me to help you ask him out?" 

And here it came.... You know what was scarier than a gossipmonger? A gossipmonger who was also a fudanshi*!

"No, thank you. I've no interest in tearing apart a loving couple."   
"I'm kidding, Zhan ge. Anyway, who'll date that piece of ice? You saw this constipated look of his. Who will be willing to sacrifice themselves?"

Without even waiting for a response from Xiao Zhan, Fan Xing still continued.

"The first time I met him, he always gave me that long face. I thought he hated me. Aya.. I feel pity for the guy after I found out the truth."  
"Pity?"  
"Of course, he's suffering from haemorrhoids."

********

A/N (a small skit): 

Scene - Disciplining the author  
Place - Cloud Recesses (Gusu Lan Sect)

WY : ....

Poor author: I'm sorry I wronged you, Wang Yibo!   
WY: Zhan ge, mine  
Poor author: Yes, yes! Zhan ge is all yours from now on. *furiously adding fluff scenes for YiZhan in next chapter*  
WY: Only I can call.  
Poor author: (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------- 
> 
> Notes: 
> 
> *Fudanshi : Males who enjoy any media or works depicting romantic relationships between men. Also, doesn't mean all fudanshis are gay.
> 
> *Kabedon: The word "Kabedon" literally means hitting a wall. It is derived from the combination of "Kabe" which means wall and the word "Don" which is used to describe an object hitting something. It is the act of a man pinning a woman to a wall.


	3. Happy First Anniversary to Xiao Zhan Studio!

Sorry, it's not an update but just a random note. I know it might have been a little late.. but I'm so happy that Xiao Zhan's studio completed their first year! 

Honestly, I'm not good with words and won't brag or boost too much. I'm just a new fan who got to know Xiao Zhan through The Untamed and I didn't have much expectations from it, considering how live actions are when they're adapted from a book, manga, anime etc. 

But wow! They just blew me away. I can never imagine anyone else as Lan Wanji and Wei Ying! They were just perfect. 

That's how I became a fan of theirs. Well.... their looks did play a big part in it. (;^_^A

But as I got to know more about them, the more interesting and more big I become a fan of them as not just celebrities but as a person. 

I usually never stan any celeb as a really big fan of theirs. The entertainment circle in my own country is messed up big time with scandals sprouting left and right like mushrooms. I do like a few actors here due to their skills but not a big time stan for theirs.

However, I'm so happy for Xiao Zhan and despite all the trouble, I'm glad he stayed strong! Happy 4 years debut Anniversary to Zhan ge, even if it's a bit late and I hope I see for a long time. I do regret not stanning him even he debuted though. 

In the end: Here's a FMV made by Xiao Zhan FanClub on YouTube that shows his growth

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v2oahLQkpc

Xiao Zhan Fanclub

We hope to see you grow more and wish you achieve all your dreams, Zhan ge!

Note: None of the videos belong to me. Credit to their owners.


	4. Made With Love (A Short Story) (Happy Birthday Zhan ge!) (Part 1)

So...... Yes, I did say that I'll post only two updates in a week because I get stuck a lot.. Like a lot... But then.... It's Xiao Zhan's birthday and since I'm not creative enough, I just decided to write this short story. I got inspired by the dish mentioned in the novel 'The Film Emperor's Daily Live Cooking Broadcast' by Zui Ran Qing Ge. It's called Saliva Chicken and I used the recipe of :

https://www.chinasichuanfood.com/saliva-chicken/

I've also used the recipe of: https://kitchen.nine.com.au/recipes/longevity-and-wealth-noodle-soup/0f39c812-382f-4d7a-998f-7be54bde7560 as it 's eaten during new year or birthday celebrations, are never cut or broken during the cooking. 

The novel is a really fun read and is actually translated in to English. Those who are interested can read it at https://chrysanthemumgarden.com/novel-tl/fedlcb/ 

sleepy.little.mushrooms did an amazing job in translating it. They've also translated 'My Underachieving Seatmate Doesn't Need Any Comforting' novel, which this is fanfic is also inspired by! 

Hahaha, before I get side tracked, I hope you all enjoy the short story! I wanted to do it all in one part but I'm not capable enough. It's based on a timeline where Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan are already together. I'll be updating the main story soon by Thursday and part 2 of this story on Wednesday. I hope you all forgive me! (⋟﹏⋞)

**** 

Wang Yibo took another glance at the list on his phone's screen before stepping in the supermarket, a place where people won't see the young master of Wang family ever step in. 

It wasn't like there was anything special about this supermarket or that it was at quite a distance. In fact, it barely took five steps to reach here from the university.

"One chicken, ginger, green onions, cooking wine, peanuts, egg noodles....." he muttered under his breath and opened the screen again, trying to memorize the ingredients' list. 

He pulled out a shopping cart and started walking through the aisle to search for the ingredients when..... 'SPECIAL SALE ON TOYS! UPTO 50% OFF ON LEGOS!' A bright sign over the toys' section blinded Yibo. It was sweetly calling him over and seducing him. 

Looking over at the colourful boxes in various sizes, Yibo's eyes sparkled as he reached out to one...... and another... and another.

\------------------------

"Your total is 55768 rmb." The cashier smiled sweetly and handed Yibo the bags.

The manager of the supermarket had actually been worried for quite a months that they were not getting a good sale on toys and hence decided to put the 50% off sale. Who knew they would make such a big profit in just the first hour!

Yibo pulled out his card and gave it to the cashier to swipe. This only made the boy sitting at the counter even more excited. His hand shook a little as he swiped the black card in the machine. 

The strangely glowing eyes of the young boy caused Yibo to avert his eyes uncomfortably. He had felt this kind of gaze on him several times. Admiration, curiosity, envy... 

The machine soon gave a beep and the receipt came out. Without even waiting for the cashier to hand it over, Wang Yibo snatched it out along with his bags and card, shooting out of the store like a bullet train. 

He sighed in relief once out, staring excitedly at his haul in his one hand and the groceries in the other. 

Despite how much he loved LEGO, his Zhan ge was still the best in his heart and his number one priority! He would make the most delicious meal for him tonight. Though, looking at the bags that were weighing down his arms, he was afraid he won't be able to make it back home anytime soon.

Yibo gave up his plan of taking a metro back. He pulled out his phone carefully and dialled the number of Feng Cong, their family butler. The call was soon contacted. 

"Yibo-shao*, please stop spending money so recklessly." A polite yet stern voice could be heard from the other side. 

To be honest, Feng Cong didn't care much about how their family's young master didn't have any concept of money. After all, if there was something that Wang family wasn't lacking in, it was money. However, the thoughts of Madam Wang was different. She almost got a heart attack after she saw the text from bank. 'Did he buy all the items from the store??!!' 

Yibo frowned in displeasure but didn't retort. He understood whose orders were being followed by Feng Cong anyway. 

"Send a car at XXX supermarket. I'm standing outside." Only a series of beep beep accompanied the cool headed butler in the silence as the young master of Wang family hung up.

He wasn't surprised though. That's what his master had been like always.

A black Mercedes stopped in front of Yibo within 30 sec and a sunny little face popped up as the window of the driver's set rolled down. 

"Yo, boss! Xuan Xuan is at your service." Chen Zhuo Xuan giggled. 

Wang Yibo felt a headache building up. It looked the ride was not going to be as peaceful as he had imagined. 

To be honest, he quite liked Chen Zhuo Xuan's smooth driving and that's why they hired her as a chauffeur. She would have been a perfect employee if not for.... 

"Ah! Boss, so many bags! Did you buy a present for Zhan-shao? Is he not with you? Are we going home or did you make a dinner reservation? Oh, are you going to buy some new clothes to prepare for the dinner? Should I take you to the mall?." Her mouth kept shooting one question after another.

Tired, Yibo finally decided to shut her up. "Take me to XXX apartment. I'm gonna cook dinner."

"EHHHHHHHH?????!!!!" Chen Zhuo Xuan almost crashed in horror.

\------------------------

Wang Yibo put down the groceries at the kitchen counter before rushing to look at the mirror in the bathroom. 

On his shiny pale forehead, a red bump clearly stood out. He quickly moved his bangs forward to hide the ugly remains of his near death experience and silently wrote the memo in phone to deduct 10% of Chen Zhuo Xuan's salary (A/N: Tch.. So petty.. She had only put her foot on brake as soon as she started the car).

He made his way back to the kitchen and washed his hands. The clock set on the counter showed 5 pm. Xiao Zhan usually came home around 7 pm after finishing his work. 

This gave Yibo plenty of time to prepare his Zhan ge's birthday dinner. For various reasons, Xiao Zhan never let him step near the stove.

He took out the chicken from the bag and started cleaning it. After quite a struggle of 15 min, he successfully managed to remove its feet and head too. 

Yibo set his phone on the counter and pulled up the recipe again. 

"A large pot..." He looked around, finding it on the bottom shelf of this cabinet near the oven. 

With the pot in his hand, he put the chicken in it and started filling it with enough water to submerge the meat. Finally, he added some green onion, a few slices of ginger and cooking wine. Covered it up and put on stove to boil. 

Meanwhile, he took out another pot to fill with water, setting it to boil too.

'Zhan ge, did you take a break today?' Yibo sent a text as he waited for the water to boil.

Staying with Xiao Zhan made him known to all his habits, one of which was not taking enough rest. Man are the sexiest when they're seriously focusing on their work and Xiao Zhan had amazing concentration.

Hence, ever since Yibo saw him working on his project in the university once, his favourite hobby was staring at Xiao Zhan when he was focused. Though, the only downside was that he got too focused and used to forget about everything else! Sometimes, even Wang Yibo. 

A check mark appeared next to his text to confirm its delivery on WeChat and Yibo started his staring contest with the screen. 

A minute went by... Then two... Three....

After five minutes, he heard the bubbling sound of water. He stood up to check on his chicken. "Hmm.. Looks okay.", he nodded his head in satisfaction, bringing the fire to medium and left it to cook. 

Yibo grabbed the packet of egg noodles from the counter and opened the lid of the other pot. He dropped the noodles in to let them cook too, mixing in a few table spoon of vegetable oil to prevent them from sticking together later. He let them simmer for a bit and added cabbage and carrot. 

While he did all that, there was still no reply from Xiao Zhan. 

'Zhan ge..... You don't miss didi...'  
'Gege... Didi loves you.....'  
'Where are you, Zhan ge?'  
'Didi misses you...'  
'Come back, lao po*.'

\------------------------

"Is it, Yibo?" Mama Xiao smiled in amusement listening to the constant notification of the messages flowing to Xiao Zhan's phone. 

To be honest, she never thought the handsome young boy was so clingy of his son.

Even though she had nothing against homosexuality, she had to admit that she had her doubts about Yibo when she first met him. He was too cold and showed no fondness towards her son! 

More so the thought that he was the heir of WO Electronics. A rich second generation. Who knew if it was just a phase for him and he was only playing with her son! In the end, she could never trust those rich young kids who had only one job. Spend their parent's wealth. 

(A/N: Mama Xiao, your double standards are coming out.... Your son is also a second generation rich kid. (‾◡◝ ) )

However, she was glad to see that her son's love was well reciprocated.

"Go back to your place early. Enjoy your birthday with him."

\------------------------

After being ignored for more than 20 mins, Yibo decided to hurry up with his cooking to surprise Xiao Zhan.

He walked up to the pot. Confirming that the chicken was thoroughly cooked, he transferred it to a bowl full of iced water and made sure that the chicken was completely cooled down. After that, he cut them in small chunks, putting it aside in a bowl. 

If you could call them chunks.... With his inexperience and dedication, Yibo had managed to cut/mince the chicken along with slicing his fingers twice.

Looking at his slowly red dyed fingers, Yibo forgot to react for a moment. He really felt his Zhan ge was good at everything. 

Xiao Zhan liked to cook and did it often for Yibo. Hence, he had seen Xiao Zhan's technique several times. His cuts were always precise. He had never seen the senior make a mistake like this.

Yibo quickly washed away the blood and wrapped up a band aid around it. Then he moved to prepare the sauce. Mixing together a few tablespoons of Szechuan style chili oil with black vinegar, sesame oil, cooking wine, sugar, salt, light soy sauce, garlic cloves, minced green onion and coriander, Yibo finished it soon and toasted some peanuts and white sesame in pan. 

A light aroma soon filled the entire kitchen. He took the pan off the heat, crushing the peanuts and white sesame.

Finally, he poured the sauce over chicken and garnished it. 

He set the saliva chicken aside, covering it with a lid and wiping the slight off his mouth. The dish looked too enticing. To be honest, he had never expected that he would be able to cook it well. The young master had never even chopped vegetable in his life, much less cook an actual dish. 

He was proud of himself. Though, the real test was about to come. 

The longevity noodles was special. It wasn't like the other noodles that can be casually made. The whole bowl was supposed to be filled with long noodle that was not broken. It was to represent the long life and fortune in XIao Zhan's life. 

Yibo took a saucepan from the cabinet this time and mixed chicken stock that he bought from the store with sliced shiitake mushrooms, ginger, soy sauce and some rice wine. He brought it all to boil and let them simmer for a few minutes on medium heat. 

\------------------------

A spicy and mouth watering smell was what Xiao Zhan was greeted to once he opened the door of his apartment. 

He looked at the white sneakers at the entrance and smiled in amusement. 'Is he cooking?'

Xiao Zhan tip toed in to the kitchen, coming across his handsome boyfriend.... holding a 6 inch knife with a slight frown, looking like a serial killer while standing in front of a basket full of oranges. 

"Bobo, they're innocent." 

********

A/N (a small skit again)

Scene - curing author's laziness 

WY : No Zhan ge till now.

Lazy author: No worries, he'll be there soon. Till then, let's enjoy this clip Zhan Zhan sent.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPa0KgK-v-8

WY: .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> shao - formal way of calling young master of the house.
> 
> lao po - wife


	5. I Apologise (A/N)

I'm really sorry! I promised an update and had actually written half of the second part of short story too... But then.. My luck isn't so good.. I'm actually working from home and used to get a lot of free time when I would usually write the fanfic...

But instead of working, my company decided to conduct these workshops that I HAVE TO attend. I was attending from 12 pm till 4 am (with breaks in between) ... Tbh, the workshops aren't even related to my work.. I don't know why I'm attending them.. I've a packed schedule for this week

Though, I need to do.. So the updates are being temporarily stopped for this week and hopefully, I'll be able to finish the updated soon and upload them by the start of next week.

I hope you all stay safe and healthy! Don't forget to wear your masks!! (I saw a few people walking around in my neighbourhood without one and I was freaking out.) 😭😬

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is my first YiZhan fanfic and I hope it doesn't offend anyone. I got inspired from this fmv I saw on YT : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X7-KM3Oq5c and the novel My 'Underachieving Seatmate Doesn’t Need Any Comforting' by Long Qi . It's translated by sleepy.little.mushrooms in English too! https://chrysanthemumgarden.com/novel-tl/musdnc/
> 
> I did try to change a few things as I'm personally not a fan of angst. So, this story will be sweet and HE. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and please don't read if you don't like BL. I like this CP completely based on their chemistry and don't want to comment on their personal lives or sexual orientation whatsoever. This work is entirely fictional and the pics don't belong to me.
> 
> Updates will be twice a week.


End file.
